This is Reality
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim & Cal were happy intil Tim got shot in the line of duty. Now Cal is having nightmares. And dreams she wished were true. When Calleigh finds out she's pregnant Tim's parents move to Miami to help her. Will the Speedle's & Duquesne's get along? And will
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for people you do not recognize. Everything else belongs to the great people at CBS.

Pairings: Speed Calleigh who else

Author's Note: This story came to me when I was eating a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, talking on the net and checking out CSIFILES. Just thought i'd let you guys know what. In case you were curious. LOL.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh." said Eric entering the ballistics lab. A.k.a. Calleigh's home away from home.

"Oh hey Eric." said Calleigh wiping away a few tears.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I will be eventually. I just can't get the look on his face out of my head." said Calleigh as her voice cracked.

Eric sighed. "Come on why don't I drive you home. I'm sure H won't mind if you go home."

"No, I um...still have Speed's gun and...Horatio's to process."

"Camden can do it."

"No! I wanna do it. And besides I still have to call his mom and dad and clean out his locker.'' said Calleigh as more tears fell.

"Why don't you let Horatio do that." suggested Eric.

"Because I'm his wife and I wanna do it. They should hear it from me."

Eric nodded and Calleigh walked out of ballistics and into the break room, to make the phone call Calleigh had been putting off all day.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hi Mrs. Speedle its-"

"Calleigh!" said a much to excited Linda Speedle. "You've been married to my son for 4 years I think you could call me Linda now." started Linda Speedle. "Its been a few months how are you and Timmy?"

"Tim's actually the reason why i'm Calling."

"What did he do get into another fight with Delko at a bar? I told you Calleigh Tim could never hold alcohol very well."

Calleigh laughed slightly. "No um...he didn't get into a fight."

"Well then are you guys finally going to come up and see us."

There was a few mintues of ackward silence.

"Calleigh...sweetie what is it?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect your son." said a now sobbing Calleigh.

"What...?"

"Tim and I were working a case and he, he got shot...he didn't make it. I'm so so sorry."

There was some more ackward silence until Calleigh could hear Linda's sobs.

"Linda I just want you to now that Timmy did not suffer at all...he...he fought the best that he could."

"I know he did."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Two days later Calleigh and everyone else gathered at Miami-Dade Cemetery to bury their lost son.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Tim..." moaned Calleigh in her sleep. "Tim...Tim!"

FLASHBACK------WELL ITS ALSO CALLEIGH'S DREAM------

"Alright well I'm gonna go check the perimeter." said Calleigh as she walked back out of the house. Calleigh had just found a knife in the bushes when she heard gunshots. Calleigh froze for a second then pulled her gun from her holister and ran to the door of the house to find it ajar. And then ran to the back of the house were the new crime scene was.

"Tim..." yelled Calleigh as she put her gun away and Horatio yelled into his cell phone for back up. "Tim...honey." said Calleigh as she pulled Tim's head into her lap and took her jacket off and placed it onto Tim's wound.

"Calleigh..."

"Shhh, shhh dont talk ok. Your gonna be fine." said Calleigh tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. "Your gonna be just fine."

"I love you."

"I love you to Timmy."

"Ya know when Alexx hear's you calling me Timmy she's not going to be happy. Only Alexx can call me that."

Calleigh chuckled slightly.

"Promise me..."started Tim.

"Anything." stated Calleigh her voice cracking.

"Promise me...you'll always love me."

"I promise."

Calleigh saw his eyes close and kissed his forehead. "I promise." Calleigh looked at Horatio who looked away. The next thing Calleigh knew Alexx came in and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calleigh honey...let him go."

"I can't Alexx."

"I know honey but you need to."

Calleigh nodded softly. And let go of Tim's hand. "Ok Alexx." said Calleigh as she got up and walked out of the house.

PRESENT------

"Tim...come on honey please don't do this to me...Tim!" yelled Calleigh in her sleep.

"Calleigh...honey wake up." said Jack Speedle as he shook Calleigh frantically.

"Tim!" yelled Calleigh again.

Jack's heart broke he knew how much Tim and Calleigh were in love. He just wished there was something that he could do.

"Calleigh sweetheart wake up." said Jack as he shook Calleigh again.

"What...Tim..."

"No honey its me Jack." stated Jack as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Jack..." sobbed Calleigh as Jack pulled her into a hug. "I just want him back...I just... want... him... back." said Calleigh through sobs.

"I know sweetheart...I know." started Jack as he began to cry slightly. "Me too."

TBC...


	2. In Laws

Calleigh had taken a few days off by Horatio's orders and spent the day with Tim's mom and dad. One morning Calleigh could not stop throwing up so Linda Speedle made a doctor's appointment for her. The appointment went great until Dr. Collins told Calleigh she was pregnant. Calleigh wanted more then anything to have a baby. But she always thought she would raise it with Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Your going to keep it arn't you?" asked Linda Speedle at Calleigh's kitchen table.

"Of course I'm going to keep it. I'm not going to kill this baby just because Tim's not here anymore."

Linda sighed. "Calleigh sweetie I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't"

"Listen Cal me and Linda have been talking and we've decided to move to Miami."

"I, I can't ask you guys to do that." started Calleigh feeling tears coming on Calleigh stood up to get a glass of water. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Calleigh don't be silly. Were moving here and that's final."

Calleigh went to protest but the doorbell rang.

Calleigh opened the door. "Mom...dad...what are you guys doing here?"

"Well when you called and told us that you were pregnant we wanted to come by and see how you were doing and everything." started Lousie Duquesne. She stopped talking when she saw Tim's parents in the kitchen. "What are they doing here?" whispered Lousie.

"They came to make sure I was ok."

"Louise...Kenwall. It's nice to see you again." said Linda Speedle.

Louise nodded softly. Kenwall and Jack shook hands. The Duquesne's and Speedle's didn't exactly get along. Well let me rephrase that. Lousie didn't get along with Linda. But everyone else got along.

"I'm sorry about your son." said Kenwall.

"Thank you." said Linda.

There was a few minutes of ackward silence.

"Well me and Jack have an appoitment to see the realitor about the house around the corner...so we'll be back later."

"What...are you guys moving down here?" asked Kenwall.

"Yeah."

"Well that's great. We can all be together.'' said Kenwall.

"That is not great." stated Lousie.

"Mom." sighed Calleigh.

"Why is that not great?" asked Linda.

"I think you now why."

"Mom."

"No I don't Louise why don't you tell me?"

"Guys..."

"Well if your good for nothing son would have cleaned his gun. We wouldn't even have to be having this conversation! How dare he leave my baby at a time like this!" cried Louise.

"Excuse me my good for nothing son? Timmy may have made a mistake but he was definatly a good man while he was alive. Now he loved your daughter and they made a baby together. And its not like he asked for that...that..man to kill him."

"GUYS!" screamed Calleigh making her in laws and parents jump. "I am in a very emotional state right now. And i would really appreciate it if you would shut the hell up! Mom just because you never liked Tim doesn't mean you can bash his memory in front of me and his parents. Got it?" asked Calleigh angrily.

Lousie nodded.

"Now if you would please excuse me i'm going to go take a nap. Mom Dad thank you for coming but if you would please let yourselves out." said Calleigh her anger still showing.

"Calleigh..."

"No Mom...go."

"Fine." said Lousie as she walked to the door.

"Bye Lambchop." said Kenwall as he kissed his daughter on the cheeck.

"Bye Daddy."

"I'm sorry about that Calleigh." said Jack.

"There's no need to apologize, my mom can be a bit of a handeful at times...well i'm gonna go take a nap. Excuse me."

"Sure."

"Oh Jack I wish this was all a bad dream."

"Me too."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

CALLEIGH'S DREAM------

"Hey you?" said Tim walking into ballistics.

"What?" said Calleigh breathsly.

"What aren't you happy to see me?" asked Tim sarcastically.

"Your dead. I, I saw you. You died in my arms."

TIm sighed. "It was an act."

"No, this has to be some kind of a dream or somthing."

"No Calleigh its real. I'm here."

PRESENT----

Calleigh woke up sweating. "Tim..." said Calleigh looking to his side of the bed.

When Calleigh didn't see him lying there she knew it was a dream. Calleigh laid back into her pillows. "Then why did it feel so real?"

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Cal." said Horatio as Calleigh walked into the break room.

"Oh hey guys." said Calleigh with a fake smile on her face.

"How are you doing?" asked Horatio.

"Oh i'm um...i'm fine." said Calleigh her voice cracking slightly.

"Calleigh maybe you should take some more time off." suggested Horatio.

"No i'm um...i'm gonna have a baby that i'm gonna need to support, besides Tim wouldn't want me to just sit around." said Calleigh pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Well I have a few things to do." said Calleigh setting her coffee down and left the room.

"I wish you would just tell her." said Alexx.

"I can't its not safe." said Horatio.

"Well you gotta do something H, she's not happy she deserves to know the truth."

"I can't Eric. Besides Speed wanted it this way."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So you've been having nightmares." stated the department shrink Tracey Collins.

"Yes." Calleigh stated plainly.

"Can you tell me about them."

Calleigh hesitated but gave in. "I have ones were he's dying in my arms just like the day he died."

"So your reliving it?"

Calleigh nodded. "And then I have ones were i'm in the ballistics lab and Tim walks in and he try's to tell me something, but everytime he goes to say something...I wake up." The shrink nodded. "It just...it feels so real...like i'm actually there and he's...standing there right in front of me. Is that crazy?"

"No Calleigh that's not crazy. You were his wife and that's normal to want to have him back. But Calleigh i've seen patients get so hooked on these dreams that you say feel so real that they go crazy. The thing you need to remember is that is a dream. And this is reality."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I'm home." said Calleigh as she walked through her front door.

"Hey Cal." said Jack Speedle getting up from the couch and kissed Calleigh softly on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I could do without the morning sickness." chuckled Calleigh.

Jack smiled and put a hand on Calleigh's growing belly. "How's my little grandson?" asked Jack looking down at Calleigh's belly.

"Or granddaughter." said Calleigh in her strongest southern accent.

"Mmmhmm that's what you think."

Calleigh sighed. "Well I guess there's no arguing with a Speedle is there?" Jack shook his head. Calleigh chuckled. "Mmmm something smells good is that lasanga?"

Jack nodded. "I knew that was your favorite italian dish so i made one for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well Tim used to always say how much you loved my lasagna when you guys visited so...I thought it wouldn't hurt."

Calleigh smiled brightly. "It's ok I miss him to." said Calleigh noticing the hurt look on Jack's face.

Jack nodded. "Yeah well, I better be getting home...wouldn't want Linda to worry. I"ll see you later."

Calleigh nodded, Jack kissed her forehead and left the house. Calleigh had to admit knowing that someone was right around the corner to help her when she needed it was very comforting.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So guys what's the case?" asked Calleigh walking into the layout room. "Sorry I'm late."

"No worries." said Horatio.

Calleigh nodded. "So what do we have?"

"A girl found dead in her bathroom, Alexx says cause of death was strangulation."

"Any witness'?"

"Nope." said Eric.

"Suspects?"

"Nope."

"Is that all you know how to say Delko?" asked Calleigh with a smirk on her face.

"Haha, actually I was going to say that I have a load of prints to go run, so if you'll excuse me."

Calleigh watched Delko walk out of the room and down to the fingerprint lab. "Alright so what do you have for me?"

"Well she was shot in the chest, so you can take this bullet for me please, and uh, work your magic." said Horatio with a grin.

"Will do." said Calleigh grabbing the evidence bag.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh got into ballistics and began to examine the bullet. She noticed there was a sticky substances and reached for her kit. Realizing it wasn't there she sighed to herself.

"Calleigh I swear you'd loose your head if it wasn't attacked." said Calleigh before she walked out of ballistics to the elevator.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked into the elevator and held onto the bars. Calleigh had always hated elevators and closed her eyes.

"Garage or...lobby." said a familiar voice.

Calleigh didn't open her eyes. "Oh...garage please." Calleigh quickly opened her eyes and looked at the person in front of her.

TBC...

Haha aren't I so evil. Who's the person in the elevator. I originally planned this scene differently. But the ending I actually had this as a dream last night and I thought hey why not. LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

Calleigh stood there in silence for a mintue and came to her senses when the elevator door closed causing it to ding.

"Tim." Calleigh stated breathsly.

"Hey honey."

"No, no this is some kind of dream or something."

"No Calleigh its real. I'm really here."

"But I saw you...you died in my arms."

"No."

"What do you mean no. I saw you, your blood was all over my jacket."

"No Calleigh just let me explain."

"I'm listening." said Calleigh folding her arms across her chest.

"That new crime scene was a fake. Horatio knew that you would want to come along with me. So we set it all up the blood was fake. The-"

"What about the gunshot?"

"It was a tape."

"A tape." started Calleigh. "That has to be the stupidest thing."

"Hey I didn't come up with it. Now let me finish. After the gun shots went off Horatio slipped me with a drug called Anticepteral (totally made that name up by the way) which-"

"Yeah I know makes your heart slow down."

"Yeah, it takes a few minutes to kick in. And that's why you thought I died. When I really didn't"

"So you just faked your death." stated Calleigh.

"I had to."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. But Horatio told me that you were pregnant." said Tim putting his hand on Calleigh's belly. "And I had to come see you to make sure you were ok."

"Tim just tell me.'' Calleigh pleaded.

"I can't Cal."

"Well when can you come home?" asked Calleigh her voice quivering slightly.

"I don't know. All I know is that you need to be careful." stated Tim getting closer to Calleigh.

"Tim your scaring me."

"No honey." Tim sighed. "I don't mean to scare you. But I just want you to be careful." Tim said getting closer.

"I will."

"Promise me." said Tim his lips closer to Calleigh's.

"I promise." And that was it Tim's lips connected with Calleigh's in a heated kiss. Calleigh reached over and pressed the stop button on the elevator. Suddenly she wasn't afraid of elevator's anymore.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh honey what is it? You told us to come over, what's wrong." said Linda as her and Jack Speedle entered the room.

"Nothing's wrong um...but there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Jack as he sat down on the couch.

"It's about Tim."

"Cal, honey please-" stated Linda.

"No just let me finish." Calleigh started and took a deep breath. "Tim's um...

"I'm alive." said Tim entering the room.

TBC...I know i know that this chapter is really short and i'm sorry but that stupid writers block bug won't leave me alone!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update you guys. That stupid writers block caught the best of me.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

After Tim reuntied with his parents Tim and Calleigh had gone to bed. Calleigh laid in their bed with Tim's arm wrapped around her waist. Calleigh turned in his arms and looked at him. He was fast asleep. Calleigh wanted to be mad at him she really did. But why did he have to be so cute when he was asleep or any part of the day for that matter.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Rick Stetler walked to the safe house that him and Dennis Sackheim were supposed to be keeping Tim in. Just because Tim was supposed to be somewhere doesn't mean he was going to be. Tim was always a bit stubborn, once he made up his mind that was it.

Rick knocked on the door. "Hey its me open up." When Rick didn't hear an answer he used the key he had made and opened the door. Once the door was closed he called for Tim. "Tim..." said Rick walking into Speed's room when he found it empty he cursed himself. Rick sighed heavily. "Duquesne..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh's eyes had just began to droop when the doorbell rang. Calleigh got up put her robe on and walked downstairs.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Just hold your horses." said Calleigh opening the door. "Rick...Dennis what are you guys doing here?"

"Where is he?" asked Dennis.

"Where's who?" asked Calleigh pretending to not know who they were talking about.

"Don't play games Duquesne." started Rick. "He's putting himself at risk and you in an even bigger risk were's Speedle?"

"He's...upstairs." said Calleigh letting them in.

From across the street a women was peeking through her blinds. "So he's upstairs huh, well you enjoy your time now because its not gonna last for long."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Speedle get up." ordered Dennis.

"Go away..." said Tim sleepily.

"Speedle get up." said Rick hitting Tim over the head with a pillow. This woke Tim up with a start.

"Stetler go away." started Tim as he threw his head back down onto his pillow. Tim lifted his head up from his pillow slowly. "Oh Rick..." said Tim quietly.

"Yeah that's me what in the hell do you think your doing?"

"I was..."

"Look Speedle I realize that you missed your wife. But she could be following you."

"Wait a minute she?" asked Calleigh.

"You didn't tell her?" asked Dennis.

"You guys told me not to." said Tim sitting up in bed.

"Well atleast you listened to something we told you."

"Calleigh do you remember Melaine Hines?"

"Melaine Hines..." Calleigh repeated slowly. "Yeah she shot Matt Bolton. She said she tripped but the prosecuting attorney wouldn't file charges against her...what about her."

"She stalking your husband." Dennis stated plainly.

"What?" said Calleigh in her strongest southern voice.

"About a year after we worked that case...Melanie began stocking me."

"Why would she want to stock you?" asked Calleigh. "I mean its not like we could get her on anything.

"We know that." started Stelter. "But who knows why people do anything these days. But the fact remains that she still is stalking him. And if Speedle keeps coming out of hiding-" started Dennis but was cut off by Calleigh.

"Wait a minute keeps?" asked Calleigh looking at Tim. "You've donw this before?"

"I came to the funeral." Tim said quietly.

"Oh well atleast you saw me." Calleigh said sarcastically and stormed out of the room.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one with martial issues." said Dennis.

"Yeah and I wonder why that is." Tim stated sarcastically.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey guys." said Calleigh walking into the break room.

"Hey Cal, you seem in a better mood." stated Eric.

"Oh yeah you wanna know why?"

Eric nodded lifting his soda to his lips.

"Its because my husbands not dead."

Eric spit out his soda all over the place. "C-al..." Eric choked out.

"Thanks for telling me you guys." said Calleigh as she walked out of the room and down to ballistics.

Horatio sighed and walked off after Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Listen to me Speedle if you don't actually want to die, then you gotta follow the rules." said Stelter.

"Whatever." Speed mumbled.

"Why do have to be so stubborn?" started Stetler. "Were just trying to keep you safe."

"Well its not like I asked to be stocked." stated Tim angrily.

"I know that...look I know you love Calleigh, and I know you want to be there for her pregnancy but if you want to be there for your child's first day of school, there graduation, we don't know what Melanie's capable of. And i'll i'm saying is to be careful. You saw the way Calleigh cried at your funeral do you really want her to go through that again, but for real this time?"

"No I don't." said Tim processing what Stetler was saying. He didn't know what Horatio had against the guy Tim kinda liked Stetler but Dennis was another story.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh..." said Horatio as he entered her lab.

"Go away Horatio."

"Calleigh we need to talk."

"No I don't think we do. You lied to me. If you lied to me about this what else have you lied to me about?"

Horatio sighed. "Calleigh, Tim wanted it this way."

"It doesn't matter if he wanted it this way or not Horatio, he still came back and told me. Unlike you. If Tim never came back and told me would you have?"

"No." Horatio stated.

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me I have a case to run for Tripp and then I have a doctor's appointment to go to for my baby. So why don't you just do me a favor and get out of my lab!" Calleigh said angrily (sorry i couldn't just let Tim be the only one who gets mad)

Horatio stumbled back. He never heared Calleigh talk to him like that. He looked in her eyes and saw something he never saw before. Anger. Horatio did as told and left the room. Calleigh sighed and sat down on a stool.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh came home rather late that night. She was more tired then she could remember being. Calleigh walked inside and set her badge, cell phone and holister on the table by the door. "Damn it Calleigh." she said to herself. "I forgot to get the mail.'' Calleigh came back inside a few minutes later with a few bills and a rather thick envelope. She set the bills aside and opened the unmarked package.

"Oh my god." said Calleigh to herself. " Inside the envelope Calleigh found various pictures of her, Tim, Eric, some of them were at crime scenes. And some pictues she didn't even want to think about how she got them taken. Calleigh quickly grabbed her phone from the table and dialed Stetler's number.

"Stetler?"

"Calleigh what is it?" at hearing his wife's name Tim's head popped over in Stetler's direction.

"I got a package today...I think its from Melanie."

"Say no more, i'll be right there." started Stetler. "I gotta go."

"Is Calleigh alright?"

"Speedle...please just this time... stay here." said Stetler as he walked out of the house.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

'Were are they?" asked Stetler as he entered Calleigh and Tim's house.

"There on the kitchen table." said Calleigh handing Rick a pair of laytex gloves.

"Whoa..." Rick muttered seeing a picture of Calleigh and Tim in a rather comprimising position.

Calleigh blushed and took the picture's away from Stelter. "I'll take these back to the lab."

"I'll go with you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim had made sure that Dennis was asleep before he left the house. "Sorry Dennis but I gotta make sure my wife's ok." said Tim as he opened the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I gotta match." said Eric looking up at Calleigh.

"Who is it?" asked Calleigh.

Eric turned the computer screen. "Melanie Hines."

"Son of a bi-" said Calleigh. "So what do we do now?" asked Calleigh. Rick went to go say something but was cut off by Eric.

"I don't get it if Melanie wasn't charged with anything why are her prints in the system?"

"She was the prime suspect. Tim found her fingerprint on a soda can he entered it into the system. You know Tim... if they get away on one thing he wants to make sure he can get them for something else."

Eric nodded slightly.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh...?" asked Tim as he entered his house. When Tim didn't here a reply he called out to her again. "Calleigh honey were are you?"

"I'm right here." Only it wasn't Calleigh who replied. It was Melanie Hines who was now pointing a gun at Tim. "Remember Tim... its a hair trigger its... very touchy...I wouldn't want to trip or anything."

TBC...All though I love an angry Tim I love an angry Calleigh to. lol!


	7. Chapter 7

''Melanie why don't you put the gun down." said Tim putting his hands up in the air.

I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"No I don't so why don't you explain it to me." suggested Tim.

"You don't remember do you?"

Tim searched in the back of his mind for any memory of Melanie. He couldn't remember anything other then the crime she comitted . "I don't remember anything." Tim said honestly.

"High School. Junior year. Your were football captain, baseball captain, on the hockey team. I was head cheerleader...you owned a black Thunder Bird."

Tim realized now who Melanie was. She was his first time. And his first one night stand.

"When I saw you and Calleigh walk into that interrogation room... all those feelings just came back. I loved you Tim. I still love you. But you just treated me like...like..." Melanie stampered.

"A criminal?" Tum suggested sarcastically.

"You always were the sarcastic one. Matty was always the quit one. And Libby well Libby was just a stuck up snob like your mother."

"Leave my family out of this."

Melanie smirked and set the gun down and walked over to Tim. "Tim, you never understood women." Melanie said running her hand through Tim's hair. Before Tim knew what was happening Melanie had her lips on Tim's. Tim pushed Melanie away roughly.

"I'm sorry but the only one who's allowed to do that is my wife...Calleigh you remember her." said Tim.

"Oh well she won't be your wife for much longer."

Tim heared a key go into the lock on the door. Melanie dashed to the coffee table and grabbed her gun. Tim grabbed his from his holister and aimed it at Melanie.

"...to be over." came Calleigh's voice as she opened the front door. Stetler not far behind her. "Oh my god." said Calleigh as she instictuvaley reached for her gun which wasn't there.

"Calleigh get out of here." said Tim.

"No Tim were in this together." said Calleigh defensively. Anything Tim went through Calleigh was going to go through it with him.

"Calleigh Tim's right get out of here."

"Need I remind you I am-" started Calleigh.

"Cal please...just...leave." Tim said sternly.

Calleigh obeyed and walked out of the door. Calleigh went to protest but was interrupted by Tim. "Cal...go!" Calleigh sighed and walked out the house.

"Put the gun down Melanie." ordered Stetler.

Melanie smirked. "Melanie you said you loved me." stated Tim.

Melanie nodded.

"Well you don't shoot the ones you love. Do you?" asked Tim.

"No I guess you don't." said Melanie as she lowered her gun. She went to go set it down on the table and it went off into the wall. Stetler leapt forward and quickly put the cuffs on her. Calleigh burst in with a 9 mil she got from her glove department and Tim turned quickly around.

"Calleigh I told you to stay outside."

"I heared a gun shot." Calleigh said quietly.

"I told you its a hair trigger." Melanie said sarcastically.

"Come on let's go." said Rick as he pulled Melanie out of the house.

"What were you thinking?" asked Tim grabbing Calleigh by the shoulders.

"You." Calleigh stated with tears in her eyes.

Tim sighed and pulled Calleigh into a tight hug, well as tight as Calleigh's growing belly would allow.

"Did you feel that?" asked Calleigh pulling away from Tim and placing Tim's hands on her belly.

"Wow." was all Tim could say. "Come on let's go interrogate the bronze goddess."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So Melanie." started Calleigh in her southern drawl. "You want another soda?"

"Yeah actually that be great."

"Sorry were fresh out." Tim said sarcastically.

"We do so have soda, you just lied Tim." Calleigh said with a smirk on her face.

"Well its not like she hasn't lied to us." started Tim. "So Melanie do these look familiar?" asked Tim sliding the pictures over to Melanie.

"Yeah I took those."

"Why?" asked Calleigh.

"I wanted to be close to you." said Melanie looking up at Tim.

"Yeah well I'm sorry. I'm happily married." said Tim.

"I always loved you Tim. You were just blind and couldn't see it."

"Yeah ok." Tim said sarcastically. "Your going away for stalking, breaking and intering-"

"I never broke in anywhere."

"We found camera's in our home Melanie." stated Calleigh. "We found your prints on the closet door, nightstand, the coffee table, a picture frame."

"Your going to go away for mmmm...about 10-15 years if were lucky. And if you even think about coming after me and my family I WILL take you out." Tim said angrily.

"Has anyone ever told you not to mess with a CSI Ms. Hines?" asked Calleigh.

"No."

"Well you know now." said Calleigh in her southern drawl.

Tim and Calleigh got up from there chairs and started to exit the room. Melanie leapt from her chair and grabbed Calleigh pulling her gun from her holister and placed it on Calleigh's right temple.

"Tim..." cried Calleigh.

Tim turned around and saw the position his wife was in.

"Melanie . Put. The. Gun. Down."

TBC... Do you like my little remake of Blood Moon? The next chapter's the epilogue.


	8. Epilogue

"Calleigh I need you to push." stated Doctor Miller.

"I can't it hurts!" cried out Calleigh resting her head back onto the pillows.

"Calleigh you have no choice you have to! Now come on one more good push."

"I, I can't."

"Calleigh sweetheart." said Tim stroking Calleigh forehead. "Listen to me come on, we've been through so much. We'll get through this to now just come on one more push."

"Oh yeah I'm sure you think its so easy." said Calleigh through clenched teeth.

"Honey..."

"I'd like to see you do this!" screamed Calleigh.

"I can see the head." stated Doctor Miller. "Come on Cal, one good push."

Calleigh nodded and gripped Tim's hand tighthly.

"5, 6, 7,8..." said the nurse. "Come on honey your doing great."

"There's the shoulder...torso...knees...and the feet." said Doctor Miller. "Congradualtions you have a beautiful little girl."

"Ten fingers ten toes?" asked Tim.

"Ten fingers ten toes." said doctor Miller. "I'm just gonna need you to cut the cord and i'll take her to get her cleaned up.

Tim nodded and cut the cord. Then looked over at Calleigh. "We did it."

"Yeah... we did." sighed Calleigh as she layed down in the pillows.

"God your beautiful." said Tim brushing some of Calleigh's hair out of her face.

"Oh yeah...I think i've looked better."

Tim laughed slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Calleigh as she kissed Tim's lips lightly.

"Here you go you guys." said the nurse. "If you just give us her name well put it on the birth certificate."

Calleigh looked at Tim. "Well we haven't actually decided yet. Tim..."

"How about Holly Marie Speedle." Tim suggested. "Holly after your grandmother and Marie as in your middle name."

"I like it." said Calleigh looking from Tim to Holly.

"Alright Holly Marie Speedle it is." said the nurse.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

5 YEARS LATER------

"Holly sweetheart don't get to close to the pool." said Tim.

"But daddy I wanna swim...Uncle Eric taught me and I wanna show you how good of swimmer I can be." said Holly.

"I know honey but you just ate ok. So you have to wait a little bit." Calleigh defended.

"Okay..." said Holly regreatfully.

"She is just the cutest thing I have ever seen." piped up Alexx.

"Well thank you." said Calleigh pulling Holly into her lap.

"No." stated Holly. "I wanna sit in daddy's lap."

"Oh fine." said Calleigh. Tim smiled brightly. "That's ok she can be yours now. But when she turns 13 she'll be mine til the day she dies."

"Well that's not gonna happen is it?" asked Tim.

"No. I'll always be daddy's little girl." said Holly.

"I never thought i'd see the day." said Eric.

"Yeah, yeah I now you never thought you'd see the day I became a father."

"No actually I meant Calleigh."

"What?"

"Well i just thought you'd never have room for kids because your guns were your babies."

Calleigh smiled. "Well there will always be room for this little girl."

Horatio smiled looking at the family. "So Holly what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"I wanna be just like Anut Alexx." said Holly.

"No you don't." said Eric. "Your gonna be a swimmer."

"She's gonna be a lawyer." defended Calleigh.

"A lawyer please." started Alexx. "She's gonna be a dancer."

"A dancer." said Horatio. "That's so cliche."

"Holly why don't we let them argue about this and then go in and get some ice cream." whispered Tim into Holly's ear.

"Ok daddy."

"Alright let's go."

"Ballet dancer."

"Attorney."

"Olympic swimmer."

"Detective."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Holly?"

"I don't have to be any of those things do I?"

"Honey you can be whatever you want to be."

THE END


End file.
